In teaching and explaining music, there exists a number of different ways to explain concepts to teach students basic and advanced concepts. There exists the block method as disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 7,956,271. A common feature, even in a modern sense is a board having erasable marks and prefigured notes attached to a board. In other examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,188,356 and 7,754,954 there are assortments of mats, notes and tiles for attachment to a board, but all of these disclosures lack a underlying predetermined structure and versatile pieces to aid in learning the basics of notes and rhythm in a given measure of music.
There exists a need to have a more effective means to explain concepts to enable learners to rapidly acquire musical knowledge and grow quickly to mastery of musical ideas and ultimately understand how to read and perform music.